


Steelbeak's Bitch

by InkyAnimatronic



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: But that doesn't stop them from teasing each other, F/M, NSFW, Pet Play, Steelbeak is soft for his fellow FOWL agent and girlfriend, This came out way longer than I planned oops, This is original Steelbeak if you couldnt tell from the DW fandom tag, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic
Summary: Agent Sapphire is a FOWL agent and Steelbeak's girlfriend. They have an interesting personal life when no one else is around. One day, High Command sends Steelbeak away for a mission claiming she didn't need to come along for this one. She's fine with this and makes cupcakes while he's gone.Then he texts her saying that it's a rough mission and he needs his puppy when he gets home. She finishes the cupcakes and gets ready, knowing exactly what her Master wants when he returns to their penthouse.
Relationships: Steelbeak/Self Insert
Kudos: 6





	Steelbeak's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... I'm getting ahead on my draw(and write)tober and getting at least most days done early. This is Day 8 and I will still post this to Tumblr on October 8th because I'm not about to make something else up for it. That said, the prompt for that day is 'Pet Play'. I just titled this Steelbeak's Bitch because it made more sense for here. 
> 
> But I really liked how this came out so it gets posted to here now in September! Probably the best NSFW thing i've written. Now if only I could do that on my other very NSFW fic.

Sapphire hummed as she walked into the penthouse’s kitchen and up to the stove. She decided to bake some cupcakes while Steelbeak was off on a mission. High Command said only one of them needed to go so he decided he would do it while she stayed home. 

After taking them out and letting them cool off, she began to put some orange icing on the chocolate cupcakes. She even added sprinkles and lil Halloween toppers that she found at the store. It was childish, she’ll admit that. But it’s her favorite holiday! Just because she’s an agent for FOWL doesn’t mean she can’t have some fun.

While they were baking, she melted some chocolate into Halloween molds that she brought as well and stuck them in the fridge. They were tombstones, bones, ghosts, and pumpkins. 

She was kinda bummed Steelbeak had to leave but she was also happy that she was home. It gave her a chance to do this since she knows Steelbeak loves chocolate anything. So he’ll be very happy to come home to the cupcakes sitting on the table and the chocolate in the fridge. 

There was a container she used to put mini cupcakes in but since these ones were normal size, Sapphire would need to use it and another container to make sure they stayed fresh. 

As she finished icing the last few cupcakes, her phone started to vibrate beside her. Glancing over, she saw it was Steelbeak texting her. 

_It’s turning out to be a long and exhausting mission. I hope my puppy is waiting for me when I get home later._ \- Steelbeak.

Smiling to herself, she knew just what he wanted. 

She finished the remaining cupcakes and made sure they had icing, sprinkles, and a little topper. Then put them in a container on the table to keep them fresh. After that, she headed down to their bedroom. 

Sapphire stripped down so she wasn’t wearing anything. Then went into their closet and got out her Master’s favorite lingerie. She usually wore lingerie when in ‘pet mode’ although sometimes she wore actual clothes too. 

However, it sounded like Master needed a lot of puppy cuddles and for her to be all in right now. And seeing her simply dressed in lingerie would make him even a little bit happier after walking through the door. 

This specific lingerie was red and like a harness on top with her breasts being open and available for him whenever he wants. There was a D-ring on the back of it for whenever he wanted her chained to the bed by it and not her collar. Or to simply tug on. 

The bottoms was basically thin red underwear. Making it easy to stick his hands in or to slide it off. She also put knee-high red socks on that are padded inside of it to make it more comfortable to crawl on all fours. 

After she got her harness, underwear, and socks on, she grabbed her collar and leash. The leash was simple. Black with red paw prints. Her collar is black with white spikes around it and even has an orange bone shaped tag hanging off of it‘s D-ring. 

It’s an actual dog collar and fits nice and snug against her neck. Tight enough to not hang loose and loose enough to not choke her. 

Before snapping the collar around her neck, she took a second to look down at the tag and read it for the millionth time. 

_Steelbeak’s Bitch_

Was what it said on one side and his number on the back with the saying:

_If found, call the Chief Agent of FOWL at: *Insert Number Here*_

Her tail wagged contently as she put the collar around her neck and snapped it in place. She shut the light off and carried the leash out to the living room. She just needed to get a few things out of their office that is always locked up before officially going into pet mode. 

Since they keep valuable stuff in it along with… kinky stuff… they always keep that door locked. So if they know they have visitors coming for one reason or another, they just throw the dog stuff in there and her collar and lingerie into their closet. No one needs to know what they do with their private lives. And they are happy to keep it between each other.

After all, she’s his and his alone. 

If other agents found out about this, they would probably ask about ‘pet sitting’ her for a night or two at their place. But luckily Steelbeak would immediately shut those offers down. They know how some other agents are. It’s not even just some of the men. Some of the women aren’t all that… respectful… either and would probably make those offers too. 

Steelbeak hates to even think about what they could do to his best friend if he lets them even try to do something. Then again, if their dirty little secret gets found out, he won’t be sharing her no matter what offers are made to him. And IF a really big and can’t refuse offer gets made, it is still up to the two of them to decide. Not just him. 

If Sapphire agrees to do whatever that offer involves for the greater good then it’ll be her choice. Steelbeak loves her too much to force her to do it and possibly put her in danger for something they likely don’t need. 

So her opinion will always matter in those ‘what if’ scenarios. 

What they do involves consent on both ends. Granted, there are times where Steelbeak pushes the limits. But they have a safe word for a reason. The second she, or he for some reason, says the word… well, they’ll be done for a while and she goes back to ‘person mode’ immediately. 

It has only been said a handful of times so he pretty much knows how far he can take things. That doesn’t stop him from pushing it a little.

Sapphire unlocked the door and went over to the closet that room has. First she carried two bags out to the kitchen. One had her dog bowls that go on the floor and some treats. One bag had soft bones that tasted like peanut butter cookies. Another had jerky sticks in it. And the last had small chewy treats that he uses for training time. They had different fruity flavors. 

She filled the bigger bowl up with cold water and placed it on the mat that she had put down first in it’s usual spot in the kitchen. Then she placed the smaller bowl next to it. She usually eats when Steelbeak does when in pet mode and he fills that bowl up for her. 

The other bag she carried to the living room, thankful that they were on the top floor and they didn’t have to worry about anyone looking through the big windows. It helps that they are facing Duckburg and the water in-between the two cities so there isn’t a building across from them. 

She emptied that bag of some squeaky toys near the wall her dog bed will be at once she goes to get it. There were days when Steelbeak came home and wanted to cuddle, to play fetch for a little bit, or to fuck. So it was handy keeping the dog toys in the living room and near the entrance on the days he wanted to play fetch or tug or war. 

If they knew she wasn’t needed at FOWL for a while, he would keep her in pet mode for days or even a week before letting her go back to normal person mode. Of course, she is always able to go back to being like that on her own if she absolutely needs to. But if they know they have nothing going on, or she at least has nothing going on, then she stays as a pet. 

Back in the kitchen, she put the treats on the table near her cupcakes and placed the two bags in a cupboard. Then she ran back to the other room to grab her dog bed and paw print blanket. 

After locking the door behind her, she placed her keys back into her purse where they belong in the kitchen. Then carried the bed the rest of the way to the living room. She placed it against the wall before unfolding her blanket and putting it on top. 

With the bed and everything in place, the door to that room locked, and her collard, Sapphire felt she was ready to go into pet mode completely. Getting on her hands and knees, she hooked the leash to her collar and went to curl up on the pet bed. She is allowed on furniture when like this but usually she’s in her Master’s lap and not on the couch itself. 

She also feels its easier to get into the right mindset if she uses the bed and not the furniture. 

After roughly 20 minutes, she fell asleep while being nice and cozy. Curled up under the blanket and in the pet bed. 

_\----- Later ----_  
  
Steelbeak got off the elevator sometime later. If he had known the mission was going to be like that, he would’ve convinced High Command to let Sapphire come along. She was definitely needed for it. 

Oh well. It’s been dealt with and now he was finally home. Once he unlocked the door, he opened it and stepped inside. Surprised that his pet wasn’t waiting for him like usual. 

“Sapphire?” Steelbeak whistles as he closes the door. “Come here!” 

With no answer, not even a bark, he continues to walk around the corner into the living room. There, he finds his sweet loyal pup fast asleep on the dog bed that she dragged out of their office. 

Getting closer, he sees she’s wearing his favorite lingerie too. And has already connected the leash to her collar. 

Kneeling down, he fixed the blanket that she kicked off in her sleep from rolling around. Then gave her a kiss on the head and scratched one of her ears with one hand and took the leash off with the other so she wouldn’t get tangled in her sleep.

“Youse get some rest, babe.” He whispered. “I wanted to play with my puppy really bad. But we can play after youse wake up. Hell, I might take a quick nap myself…” 

He gave her one more kiss and stood up. He was happy to see everything else was already out and ready for them to use.

What he didn’t expect was cupcakes sitting on the table. And when he opened the fridge to get a much needed beer, he saw the chocolates too.

Steelbeak opened the bottle and grabbed a cupcake on the way back to the living room. The TV was already on so he turned the channel to something else as he sat back and enjoyed the cupcake. 

After he ate it, he laid down on the couch and decided a nap was a good idea. Before falling asleep, Steelbeak made a mental note to thank his pet when they both wake up for making the cupcakes and chocolate. 

_\---- Another 2 hours later -----_

Sapphire quietly woke up and yawned while rubbing her eyes. That was probably the best nap she’s had in a long time. 

Looking at the couch, she saw her Master sleeping on it and quickly got up and ran over to it. She climbed up and began licking his face in an attempt to wake him up. 

“Mhmm.” He hummed as he opened his eyes and raised a hand to pet her.

_Bark!_

“Good to see youse too, babe.” Steelbeak sat up and kissed her. “Those cupcakes you made was really good… youse didn’t make them for a specific reason, right?”

“No reason.” Sapphire answered since he asked a question. “Have as many as you want, Master.” 

“Will do. But now that we’re both awake, I think it’s playtime.” 

_Bark!_

“I’ll just assume you agreed with me.” Steelbeak chuckled. 

Sapphire got back on the floor as he sat up and swung his legs so one was on either side of her. He reached behind her and grabbed the leash to put it back on so he could pull her into his lap easier.

“There.” He said, hooking the leash on and putting his hand through the loop on the other end. He gave a few tugs. “Now… are youse ready for your special treat?” 

Sapphire placed her hands on his legs and licked her lips as he pulled his large cock out of his pants. He pulled the leash until it was taut with her snout right against it. 

She almost started licking it until she remembered that she couldn’t until he told her to. So all she could do was take in his musky scent through her nose and look up to him with pleading eyes as whimpers left her mouth in an attempt to beg for it. 

Steelbeak had his other arm on the top of the couch and was resting his head in his hand as he smiled down at her. 

He really needed some relief after today. But he decided he could take a minute to tease and mess with her. She’s always teasing him, especially when she isn’t a pet, so it was only fair to do the same back. 

Sapphire whimpered against his cock and he shook his head.

“Nuh uh… not until I give youse permission.” Steelbeak smirked. 

She glanced down at the cock against her snout and for a moment, thought about licking it. Normally, she’ll be an obedient dog that waits for the commands to be said. Other times, she decides to be a bad dog that needs to be punished. Especially if her Master feels like being a jerk despite the fact that she won’t deny teasing him from time to time. So she knows that’s why he teases her back and makes her wait. 

Plus, being an obedient pet all the time isn’t fun. So being bad is her way of spicing things up if she’s in that kind of mood. It doesn’t take long for Steelbeak to be in that mood as well. It just depends on how his day is going and if he’s up for it. 

If he makes it clear he isn’t in the mood, only then does she go back to being a good girl and is very content to curl up on the couch with him. Allowing him to pet her and rub her belly. 

But… it sounded like his mission was rough and exhausting. So she didn’t want to purposely piss him off right now. She wants him to be happy and to feel good! As long as he’s happy, she is happy. 

With that in mind, Sapphire decided to go to town on him as soon as she could. Her tail wagged slowly behind her as her excitement to give the love of her life an amazing time built up. 

While lost in her thoughts, Steelbeak wrapped his left leg across her back and kept her close with it. 

“Getting excited, pet?” He asked, noticing her tail wagging. “Just one or two more minutes, alright? I can’t help that I like having youse in this position and making you wait.”

Sapphire let out a small bark as she came out of her thoughts. Unconsciously, she began to rub one of her hands along his thigh, wishing he was completely naked. 

She whimpered again and tugged on his pants, pulling them down ever so slightly. He’ll have to get up to actually take them off.

Knowing what she wanted, Steelbeak chuckled and let go of the leash so both hands were free. Sapphire lifted her head only for him to shove it back down on his cock.

“I didn’t say youse could move OR do anything to my cock. Youse gotta wait longer now since you want me to take my clothes off so bad.” 

Steelbeak grabbed the remote off the side table and made sure all notifications for face calling through the TV was set to ‘do not disturb.’ 

Only then did he begin to undress. Starting with taking his jacket off very slowly as Sapphire looked up to him. Her snout still against his cock. 

After tossing his jacket off to the side, he then took his bow tie off before moving on to the buttons of his dress shirt. Starting at the bottom where her nose was. The strip tease continued as he undid all of the buttons and slowly took the shirt off. 

Sapphire wanted to shower his body with kisses so bad! Starting from his thighs and slowly going up to his face. Having to stop at his chest for just a minute or two. Or longer if he let her. The soft feathers that his chest has felt so nice against her fur. 

She was always so cold. Even on the hottest and most humid of days. So it felt even more wonderful to have his body warm her up while they cuddled or fucked. 

Her tail wagged faster with excitement but knew she couldn’t leave her position. It was his turn to be pleasured, worshipped, and taken care of. And that includes obeying everything he says. 

Steelbeak noticed her fidgeting under his leg as he tossed his shirt off to the side. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how needy his pet was today and how ready she was for him. 

“Take my shoes, pants, and boxers off yourself.” Steelbeak said, putting his leg down and letting her sit up. 

He put both hands behind his head and sat back, continuing to smile down at his pet. Not needing to be told twice, she sat down on her heels and began taking his shoes off and throwing them towards the rest of his clothes. 

When she got up to grab his pants and boxers and pull them off at the same time, Sapphire noticed that she apparently drooled on his cock a little while playing the waiting game.

That only made her want it more and she quickly got his pants and boxers off without him even moving all that much to help her. Steelbeak himself sometimes forgot how strong his girlfriend is. 

With both off and in the pile, she quickly climbed into his lap again.

“That’s a good doggie.” Steelbeak said, grabbing the leash so it was taut and she was against his cock again. “Are you ready for your Master’s cock?”

Sapphire let out an excited bark since it wasn’t a question that needed a specific answer like the cupcake one. 

“Alright.” He shrugged, keeping one hand behind his head and moved so one leg was on her back again. “I think you’ve waited long enough. Enjoy your special treat, doll.” 

He winked down at all and she instantly started licking at his cock. She felt his legs squeeze around her and held her tightly in-between them from the sudden pleasure. 

At first, she was going fast. But she wanted this to last a while and make him feel good for as long as she can. A minute into licking, she slowed down and did long, slow licks. 

Every once in a while she would kiss his thighs before going back to licking his cock. She wanted to touch herself but knew she couldn’t unless he told her she could. 

After roughly 3 minutes of doing this, she decided it was time to finally suck him off. Sapphire took the tip of his cock into her mouth and gradually took in more and more until he was deepthroating her. 

Steelbeak moaned and thrusted up into her mouth. 

“Mhm… good girl.” Steelbeak moaned as she continued to suck him off. 

She started off sucking nice and slow but after hearing some praise, she slowly picked up the pace. Sapphire sucked faster and bobbed her head as he started thrusting more and more. 

“Oo… so this is what I get for making youse wait? You go slow first before youse finally pick up…” Steelbeak couldn’t finish his sentence after she suddenly touched one of his balls and played with it. 

He loosened the leash up and put a hand on her head. Holding her down by it instead of the leash. 

Steelbeak’s cock pulsed in her mouth and she knew it was only a matter of time before he came. 

“Youse better swallow it all when it comes out, my little bitch. Or I will… ah fuck…” He moaned before he continued. “…I’ll punish you for being a bad dog. Youse don’t want that, do you?”

‘…Maybe…’ She thought to herself.   
  
After several more seconds, he finally came in her mouth and she did her best to swallow every drop. Then moved on to cleaning his cock first before moving on to lick her lips. 

Steelbeak was petting her on the head in the meantime, looking very happy and pleased like she wanted. She looked up to him as she licked her lips while waiting for her next command.

“Up.” He patted his legs. 

Obediently, she jumped up into his lap. Once her legs were on either side of his, he grabbed her waist with one hand and one of her breasts with the other one. 

He began to kiss her neck and leave bite marks all over it and under her collar. The hand on her waist holding her close to his own. Sapphire shuddered when the hand playing with her breast started squeezing it and even playing with her nipple. 

She whimpered as she started to grind on his cock. Steelbeak laughed into her ear and placed both hands on her hips. 

“Okay… I suppose youse can get some pleasure too.” Steelbeak said as he grabbed her underwear. “Help me out, babe.” 

Sapphire got up a little to help him get it over her knees. Then she took care of it the rest of the way and pulled it off her legs. 

Right after, she sat so his cock was right at her entrance. Steelbeak leaned forward so Sapphire could wrap her arms around his neck. 

“I can feel that your wet already. But let’s not do this on the couch this time so we don’t have to worry about cleaning it up.” Steelbeak grabbed her by her thighs and held her up as he stood to his feet.

Steelbeak walked several feet away from the couch and over to the windows. It was now nighttime and the lights shined brightly in both their own city and Duckburg across from them. 

“Stand on your feet and turn around.” He commanded as he set her down, making sure to hold on until she got her balance. 

Sapphire obeyed and turned around to face the windows, being able to see their reflections in it. She placed her hands on it and looked up to Steelbeak in the window. Giving a small and approving smile to let him know that she was ready.

Steelbeak smiled back and wrapped his arms around her before he lined his cock back up. 

Without warning, he thrusted hard and fast into her. Catching her off guard completely since she was expecting him to immediately go hard and fast but she couldn’t complain. She likes him being rough and fast with her. 

“Keep looking at our reflections, my sweet… loyal pet…” He panted into her ears, noticing she wasn’t looking up.

Sapphire stuck out her tongue as she panted along with him and looked up to his reflection. Stars and hearts practically in her eyes as she felt ready to cum on his cock at any second. 

Steelbeak continued his rough and fast pace as he held her so tightly that bruises were starting to appear where he gripped her at. But she didn’t mind since she loved the bites and bruises that he lovingly leaves on her body at any spot that he could. 

One hand left it’s bruising spot and slowly went down to her clit and began to rub at the same pace as his cock kept hitting her g-spot. Sapphire moaned from the pleasure, struggling to keep looking up. 

“Tell me, babe.” Steelbeak panted out. “Who am I?” 

“Ooo…” She moaned. “…M-My Master.” 

“Good… and what are youse?” 

“Your… your pet…” Sapphire replied. 

“Indeed… you are. Now what does it say on your tag, doll?” Steelbeak continued with a smile. 

“Heh…” She panted. “It uh… says, ‘Steelbeak’s Bitch’, M-Master.” 

“Hmm… are you my bitch?” He wondered out loud. “Are you really?”

“Oh… fuck yes…” 

“What was that?” Steelbeak asked. “Youse need to speak up, sweetheart.” 

“FUCK YES!” She nearly said loud enough for the whole building to hear. 

Steelbeak chuckled and continued on. 

“So… you are my bitch?” 

“Yes. I-I am your bitch, Master. To use h-however you want.” Sapphire moaned again, unable to take it much longer. 

“Aww… would my bitch like to cum on her Master’s cock? Hm? Does my little puppy need to cum?” 

“Please. Please let me cum, Master.” Sapphire begged with some whimpers. 

“Hmm…” He hummed into the back of her neck. “I don’t know…”

Sapphire whimpered louder and looked up at his reflection again to see him resting his head on her shoulder. She was mentally hating the fact that he had so much stamina that he could continue like this for another several minutes and barely slowing down during them. 

But she’ll do anything to make him happy. Especially after he had a long day while on his solo mission. No matter how much it hurts to try and not cum without being told to, on top of the physical bruises, her main focus was making sure he got his frustrations out. Even if it meant fucking her really hard into the wall, windows, table, bed, or even the floor.

Besides, he’s amazing at aftercare stuff. And will gladly clean up on his own while she lays down and catches her breath. She does her part of being a sex pet when he really needs it and he does his part by taking care of everything aftercare related. 

Steelbeak gave a smug smirk at her reflection before nuzzling his head against hers. She let out another moan and whimper.

“M-Master…?”   
  
“Sapphy?” Steelbeak panted as he stopped nuzzling her. 

“Please? Now?” Sapphire asked, unable to make a full sentence anymore. 

Steelbeak sighed. 

“Okay. Go ahead, babe. I’ve tortured youse long enough.“ Steelbeak finally gave the command. “Sooner or later you’ll be able to match my stamina. Hehe… can you imagine what that’ll be like, Sapphire?” 

Sapphire barely heard him as she finally came on his cock completely. Both knowing that she was already coming a little bit after a while. But he wasn’t angry about it. He knew that she wouldn’t be able to not cum at the pace he was going for very long. 

With her completely undone and ready to collapse, Steelbeak held her up as he came inside of her. Neither really cared if she got pregnant. If she did end up having his babies, they would likely be put up for adoption. 

They agreed on adoption if the baby was healthy and abortion if there was a very high chance the kid wouldn’t be healthy at all. They really didn’t want kids of their own and would probably never keep any of their babies. 

Steelbeak held her close and kissed her neck and shoulders as he kept his cock buried deep inside of her for a few more minutes after he stopped thrusting and was now simply standing behind her. 

“I love youse, Sapphire. Youse really know how to make your Master feel good.” He hugged her tighter from behind.

Sapphire panted a few more times before finding the strength to respond.

“I love you too. Anything to make you happy.” He smiled at this and nuzzled their heads again.

A few minutes later, he removed his cock from her and helped her lay down on the floor right there so cum wouldn’t get everywhere. 

“Yah know, I think you earned another reward.” Steelbeak said, making her look up at him, curiously. “Stay.”

Steelbeak walked away from her and from her position on the floor, she was able to see him walk into the kitchen. 

Moments later, he returned with something in his hand. Coming back over to her, he got on his hands and knees in a way so he was over her body. Then he showed her one of the chocolate bones she made. 

“I know chocolate isn’t good for dogs, but a little chocolate shouldn’t hurt youse all that much.” Steelbeak said before putting a part of it in his beak and leaning down to her snout. 

She smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted. Sapphire took the other part into her mouth so that both mouths were touching. After kissing for a couple of seconds, he nudged the bone into her mouth with his tongue. Steelbeak got up again as she ate it.

“Enjoy and relax, babe. I’ll take care of everything else.” He smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Steelbeak is soft for his fellow FOWL agent. You can see a few big differences with how he acts with Sapphire compared to his SHUSH enemy Lexi. Consent being involved with him and Sapphire being one.


End file.
